Of Roses and Bonds
by Anello Della Campana
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple visit to the museum. Never did they expect themselves to be sucked in a world where paintings and statues were living monsters. And was that really Tsuna? Hints of 8059 and 802759. Dark!Tsuna


**[Ib: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Version]**

**"Of Roses and Bonds"**

**Summary: It was supposed to be a simple visit to the museum. Never did they expect themselves to be sucked in a world where paintings and statues were living monsters. And was that really Tsuna? Hints of 8059 and 802759. Dark!Tsuna**

**A/N: Sooo... I started a new story... Sorry, but I really need to write this one (there's this one song that intrigues me and makes me want to write this fic). I will update "A Gift from God" soon (if you guys want it xD). So yeah, there really are no pairings in this story, since the main idea of the story itself is 'friendship'. I want to have a bit of fluff and angst, and to picture Yamamoto's and also Gokudera's loyalty and faith to their dear boss. Dark!Tsuna isn't really dark anyways. And major plot twist will happen for you guys who know or have played Ib.**

**Warnings: Un-beta-ed. Confusing structures, typos, grammar errors, ooc, not enough description. CURSING. Like, A LOT.**

**I do not own KHR or IB.**

* * *

_How unfair..._

_He's happy_

_I'm not.._

_He has friends_

_I'm all alone.._

_It's so unfair..._

_I want them..._

___I want them..._

_I want them..._

___I want them..._

_I want them..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter [Gokudera]**

It was one of those rare days where Reborn gave him a day off for real. To say he was excited was an understatement. He was beyond pleased. Hell, he could've jumped to the heavens in his excitement. Wearing one of his favorite clothes (the one he wore when he was fighting Byakuran), he excused himself from his mother, the kids, Bianchi and Reborn (he wasn't following, oh, the joy.) He was going outside with his two best friends, the self proclaimed right hand man and left hand man. He was soooo happy. After all, because of the crazy spartan training he got from Reborn 24/7, every. single. day, to have a day off was heaven for the boy. Especially when he had a plan to spend his day off, with his best friends.

Walking along the road, he spotted his two best friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. They were bickering, a one-sided argument like usual. Not fazed even one bit (he was too happy to care), he ran toward the two, shouting an excited, "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" The two said people turned around, their face broke into grins when they spotted the brunette.

"Juudaime! Good day to you!" Gokudera bowed happily, excited that he would spend a day with his precious Juudaime. Not like he didn't spend every single day with him anyway. Yamamoto, was still grinning, "Yoh, Tsuna!" Tsuna smiled back, "I'm sorry, did I make you guys wait?"

"No, of course not, Juudaime! We just got here too!"

"Haha, yeah, don't worry, okay?" The baseball player slung his arm over the future mafia boss' shoulder, successfully irritating a certain right hand man. "You bastard! Be more respectful toward Juudaime, dammit!" As usual, the swordsman simply laughed it off, "Ahahahaha! What do you mean? Don't be so stiff, Gokudera."

"WHAT I MEANT IS FOR YOU TO PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF JUUDAIME, DAMMIT!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, no cursing! And calm down!"

"Y-yes! I'm sorry Juu-"

"Now let's go inside!" Cue Yamamoto dragging Tsuna to the said place they were visiting.

"OI!"

* * *

_I want them..._

_I want them..._

_I WANT THEM..._

* * *

They were visiting an art exhibition in Namimori. Yamamoto got three tickets from two of his fangirls and he innocently asked Gokudera and Tsuna to go with him. Of course, Tsuna kinda felt bad for the girls because he knew they surely meant for Yamamoto to go with them. Oh well, it was their fault to not explaining it properly to the baseball player. And Tsuna was rather excited to be able to spend time with his friends without Reborn's interference. While Gokudera himself seemed pleased with this. Not only because he saw his boss was excited, but also because he heard rumors about the art works giving people these eerie and supernatural feelings. Meanwhile, Tsuna was still confused as to why they would give an art exhibition tickets when they knew Yamamoto liked sports so much, especially baseball.

...Oh, well, whatever.

The arts displayed there were splendid, Tsuna had to admit. The artist's name was 'Luche G.N'. Tsuna didn't know why but his hyper intuition flared when he saw the artist's name, but then he shrugged it off, even though he had this tugging feeling that he had heard someone mentioning the name 'Luche'. Who was it? Lal Mirch?...Or Reborn? He forgot.

There were pictures, paintings, even statues, sculptures displayed. **[The Hanged Man]** picture and **[The Reserved Seat]** made him raise his eyebrow. Though **[The Death of the Individuals]** really freaked him out. Honestly, he couldn't understand why this 'Luche' would use headless statues to picture individuals' deaths but sure, they were headless. Headless meant dead, but still-Blargh. There was this one that made him scared too,** [The Red Lady]**... It was as if it (or she) was alive. Shaking his head, he went on with his friends.

They were having fun, until they got separated by accident.

* * *

_I want them.._

_I will take them..._

_I will... take them..._

* * *

"JUUUUUDAAAAAIIIIMEEEE!" Gokudera shouted while he ran across the hallway, earning himself many glares, annoyed and angry looks from the people visiting the place but he simply gave off a glare and they scurried away in fear. Che, weaklings. He didn't even put out his dynamites yet.

He was searching for his boss. How could he lose him?! What kind of right hand man was he?! He wanted to punish himself for losing his boss, but alas, he still had to find Tsuna, right? He could punish himself later. Right now, Gokudera's mind was filled with a...rather stupid thoughts about his boss.

_'Juudaime! Where is he? Is he okay? He's not kidnapped right?! No! My beloved, badass, cute, adorable, love-able, hug-able, kiss-able, fuc-I mean, my beloved cute but still badass boss! WHERE ARE YOU?!'_

Yep, those kinds of thoughts.

Turning around to one of the hallways, he stopped. The hallway was a lot more quieter, and there weren't so many people around , probably because of the little amount of paintings displayed in this hallway.

_'Maybe Juudaime is here...'_ Slowing his pace, he walked, eyes focusing to find his boss, giving a strange look at** [The Enlightenment]** painting, a painting of an eye looking forward-Gokudera almost swore that the eye drifted to look at him.

Creepy...

Gokudera paused when he saw a big painting in the center of the wall in the hallway. The painting was abstract, so many in colors. **[The World]** it said. Titling his head, he stared at the painting. So the world was abstract? He shook his head. He needed to find his boss, not walking around aimlessly and enjoy looking at the paintings! He turned around to walk away, but stopped when he felt someone behind him. He shivered and immediately looked back, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw nothing, not even a person. He was about to call out and threaten whoever it was to come out, until the lights began to flicker. He froze, yet still on alert. After a few more flickering, it was back to normal. His eyebrows furrowed, he decided to keep on searching for his boss, believing that no-one was there.

* * *

_It will be fine, right?..._

_I won't be alone anymore..._

_I can take them..._

_I can have them..._

* * *

He walked out of the quiet and creepy hallway, only to stop dead in his tracks. He looked around, mouth agape. He **_swore_** this place was so crowded a few minutes ago, so loud and crowded that even Hibari might come to bite them all to death. But now... Not even a single soul was around. Where the hell was everyone?! Where were Yamamoto... and Juudaime!? He didn't know. Running to the reception desk to ask for answers (as to why no-one was here), he almost fell down to his butt when the lights flickered again and this time, the lights turned off completely. "What the fuck...?" Thank God he could still see things, thanks to his well-trained eyes. He heard nothing, not even a sound of someone's talking. Wouldn't people should be panicking when the lights suddenly went off? But then again, he didn't see anyone along his way to the reception desk._ 'What the hell is going on..?'_ He stared at the empty reception desk disbelievingly. He walked over the desk, looking over the names of the guests in the guest book they filled when they entered the building. Yes, his name was there, along with Yamamoto but-

There were no other names except theirs. Not even Tsuna's.

"What the hell...?" He hurried to the exit door, and cursed when he couldn't open it. Kicking it in frustration, the door wouldn't even budge. As if there was some sort of force holding it. He tried to look for keys but found none. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he tried to look out from one of the windows beside the reception desk, only to jump backwards when blood, **_blood_** flew out from the glass window. He gasped in shock, green eyes widening in horror at the sight. Letting his long fingers to touch the red sticky liquid, he was sure it was indeed, blood. Why was blood here? It wasn't possible. And there was no-one here too._ 'Don't tell me, someone infiltrated the building and held everyone in captive?! Could this be someone's blood?! Oh no, Juudaime!'_

He decided to roam the building once more, while passing another window, he saw a glimpse of a person walking behind the window. He immediately turned around in full alert, digging his pocket to take his dynamites. He paused, he couldn't feel any dynamites. He rummaged his entire body where he hide his dynamites. None. Not even one dynamite was present. "No way!" He sighed in relief when he saw the Vongola Gear still present but when he tried to lit his flames... Not even a flicker came out. "I can't use my flame either?! How is that possible!?" Was there a flame resistance installed or some sort? He didn't know. It could be another mafia family doing and he was not pleased. He rushed toward the window where he saw the glimpse of a person earlier. He tried to pry it open. No luck, the window won't even budge! Growling, he walked away, then back to the window again when he heard loud banging sound. He stared at the window, where now, a red hand print was there. It was as if someone, who his or her hand was covered in blood, was banging on it. Did this person, whoever it was, ask for his help? Snapping out of his thoughts he was back to search for a hint of a person around. Things could be dangerous for all he know! His precious boss might be in danger!

Passing through a painting of a tomato, he almost jumped when the tomato fell out of the painting. THE TOMATO FELL OUT OF THE PAINTING! Gokudera stared, his mouth agape. He was seriously confused now. No, he was more like freaked out. Even though he liked those supernatural and things like that, he was not one to experience it, dammit! He still need to look for his boss, and the baseball-freak too! This could be a doing by the ones who infiltrate this place, he assumed. So he ignored it, until he passed a painting of a cat and when it meowed, was when he jumped in fright. He first thought it was Uri, but he couldn't reach Uri anywhere, not that his Vongola Gear wouldn't even work. Frowning, he walked back to the quiet hallway he was in before. He reached **[The World]** painting once again, eyes widening when he saw words under the frame, a writing with blue ink.

**_[COME. COME DOWN. COME DOWN GOKUDERA. I WILL SHOW YOU SOMETHING. I WILL SHOW YOU SOME PLACE SECRET.]_**

Originally Gokudera would ignore this sort of message. But his boss and his friend was missing along with many other people. This could be a trap from the enemy, but if he didn't go to wherever it was, he felt like he wouldn't find anything. Furrowing his eyebrows at the message he pondered. Down? Down where? He didn't know.

Huffing in annoyance, he decided to explore the place once more. And when he passed a on-the-floor-painting with the title **[Abyss of the Deep]**, he paused when he saw the gate closing the painting was open, and there were footprints of someone's shoe, with blue prints, blue ink. His eyes widened in realization. The person who wrote the message just now was here! If he follow the footprints, he could-He paused when he saw the footprints were headed to the painting. Growling in annoyance, he stepped forward and stopped right in front of the painting to examine the blue footprints. They, indeed, had the same ink like the last message._ 'But what do they mean by come down? There aren't any stairs he-'_ His thought was cut off in the middle as he felt someone pushed him from behind. "Wha-" He prepared himself to kiss the hard floor, but he never expected himself to went through the painting. No. He was **_drowning_**. The painting of a water and a big fish, he was now in it. He was drowning in a_** painting**_. He stared at the figure that pushed him down. He couldn't see very well because of the water, and plus the place was dark. But he swore that he saw a glimpse of a person, with a blue jacket and yellow t-shirt. A person with spiky brown hair.

_'Juudai...me...?'_

That was his very last thought before the big fish swallowed him whole.

* * *

_Hehehe..._

_I got one..._

* * *

He snapped his eyes wide open, panting, looking around in panic. The place was dark, no, it was a lot more darker than how it was before. The walls were not painted white like the building before, it was painted dark blue. But Gokudera was sure he was still in the building, considering there were paintings on the wall. What exactly happened? He remembered the flickering lights, the people not being there, the blood on the windows, the message, footprints and a person pushing him down to the painting. A person that had the spiky brown hair, just like his boss. _'Did Juudaime really...? No, that couldn't be Juudaime. Juudaime will never do such thing! And that painting.. The big fish... Are they.. real?'_ He looked around once more. The place was still silent. Standing up, he felt that his sleeves were wet. Did he really... drown? If the sleeves were still wet and the others were dry.. How long had he been passed out?! He decided to look around for more. He must... find everyone.

_'Juudaime... Baseball-freak.. be save!'_

* * *

[Meanwhile...]

"AH!" A young baseball lover screamed when a blue lady crawled out of a painting and scratched his cheek, successfully taking his blue rose from him. In panic and while confused as what he should do-he couldn't lit his flames!-he took the key of the room he was in and locked the room and ran as far as he can from the room. However, it seemed that every step he took, he felt pain in his stomach, chest, head, and soon his entire body began to hurt. It was as if it was ripped into pieces. "..Wh-what's... happening...?"

He breathed out, now collapsing to the floor. "Tsu...na... Gokudera... I... must fi...nd the...m..."

And he passed out.

* * *

_No._

_Not only one..._

_I got **two**._

_Now, I can have fun..._

* * *

**To be continued~**

**So, tell me what you think? 8D**

**[Of Roses and Bonds]. The reason I use this title is because [Roses] are important in the gameplay of Ib, as well as bonds ;3 Bonds are also quite important in this fic. Now, tell me your opinion and ideas, please :D thank you~**

**Note: The bold texts with ["text"] are important parts of the game as well as the fic ;) They're mostly clues.**


End file.
